The Reason
by takemetocalifornia07
Summary: She has always been the center of my world. Ever since I met her. She was gorgeous and smart and everything I wanted in a girl. That girl is Lizzie McGuire." If you're a sucker for romance, this is your story to read!
1. It was her all along

The Reason  
  
Summary: A story full or romance, action, drama, and suspense. You'll just have to read it to find out. PLEASE give it a chance. I guarantee you won't be disappointed and I promise I'll make you cry. L/G eventually.  
  
Chapter 1- It was her all along.  
  
March 21st, 2004  
She has always been the center of my world. Ever since I met her. She was gorgeous and smart and everything I wanted in a girl. Man, I must be smart too because I had her pegged when we were three. We've never really been together . . .We've kissed a few times here and there. Those were the most magical times I can remember. We've also both dated others. Her other boyfriends would come more often than my girlfriends. But that was Lizzie. Never on the same subject for a very long period of time, until now I guess. She's got Jeff. You're typical football stud that every girl wants to be with, and he chooses Lizzie. My Lizzie. It's been two months. Lizzie's longest relationship yet, and I can see it going the distance. She just has a different look in her eye, a different bounce to her step. She also seems to find less and less time for me. Supposedly her best friend. . .God, I miss her so much. I rarely ever talk to her anymore and when I do it's just a 'Hi, how you doing?' kind of thing. She avoids me at school. . .so I walk to class alone, eat alone, and drive home alone. Miranda's long gone. She joined the cheerleaders about a year ago. Never thought it would be Miranda. Always figured if any of us did it'd be Lizzie. But anyways, Miranda doesn't associate with anyone other than her squad members. So I'm the loner of the group. The odd man out. . .always kind of was, being the only guy in our three amigos. We're all seniors now. . .and we'll be going off to college next year. So I guess it isn't really a bad thing we split our friendship now, we'd have to do it sometime right? It's only March though. I can't take this loneliness for the rest of the year. I'll just have to find someone else to hang out with. . .  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Gordo spoke softly to her as she passed him in the hallway. Lizzie looked around to see who was talk to her and finally spotted him leaning against the lockers.  
"Oh, hi." Lizzie let go of Jeff's hand and told him to hang on a minute.  
"Thanks for sparing me a minute." Gordo thought bitterly. "Um. . .Listen I kinda wanted to talk to you. Maybe go for ice cream after school?" Gordo looked into her blue green eyes searching for a positive vibe. But all he really found was venom.  
"Um. . .Jeff and I are busy after school." Lizzie shifted uncomfortable.  
"What about tomorrow then?"  
"Um. . .We're busy tomorrow too." Lizzie smiled weakly and started to walk away but Gordo grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"When are YOU not busy?" Gordo whispered so Jeff couldn't influence her answer.  
"I'm pretty much ALWAYS going to be busy Gordo." Lizzie detached herself from him and continued down the hall with Jeff, stealing a kiss from him every five steps. Gordo felt the tears sting his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. NO! Not at school. Not in front of all these people he would LIKE to call his friends. He pulled himself together quickly and headed towards the lunchroom. He walked through the doors and stopped dead. His little conversation with Lizzie and detained him from getting his own table and now there was not a single one empty. He searched desperately for a friendly face. He saw Miranda, Jeff and Lizzie, Kate, Claire, the football table, the geeks, and the chess team. Once again tears stung his eyes but he violently pushed them away. When had he become so vulnerable? He searched the room one more time and his eyes rested on a guy sitting alone. It was Ethan Craft. He wasn't the dumb jock everyone had known in middle school. He had since turned Rebel, and that meant he joined the gang 'Rebels'. Gordo slowly approached Ethan. He set his backpack on the chair.  
"Can I sit here?" Gordo asked like a scared kindergartener.  
"What do you want Gordon? You wouldn't be the first person to approach me." Ethan sneered at him.  
"Well you're the only one in this whole school besides myself who doesn't have a full lunch table to eat with everyday. And you are the only one in this school who isn't rude to me because you obviously don't say much to anybody." Gordo was fed up with the rude people in his school.  
"You mean, you aren't scared of me?" Ethan asked a little gentler.  
"No." Gordo stared him right in the face.  
"Have a seat. I'm kind of glad for the company." Ethan pushed his lunch tray over to make room for his new friend.  
"Thanks a lot." Gordo sat down and looked Ethan over. He was wearing all black and had added a tattoo to his arm and two earrings to his ears. "So how have you been?" Gordo asked stupidly. He really didn't want to hear all the details of Ethan's gang.  
"We'll I can't wait to get out of the hell hole. And I've been with the Rebels for about two years now and man they saved my life." Ethan looked tired. He had dark circles around his eyes. Gordo wondered how drug dealing, violent, gang could save someone's life.  
"Saved your life?"  
"Yeah. When Kate broke up with me for the new transfer football player, I lost it. I almost committed suicide. But then I met Kenny, who introduced me to the Rebels. Man, when I had NO friends in this whole &#! #% school he befriended me. Now I'm with Cassie, also a member of the Rebels, we've got one in the oven together." Ethan smiled. "They all go to Central."  
"Wow, sounds about the same boat I'm in. Except I still don't have friends." Gordo silently cursed Lizzie and Miranda for making him resort to this.  
"Yeah what about. . .Um. . .Miranda and. . .Lizzie?" Ethan fought hard to remember things through his thoroughly stoned brain. Gordo grimaced, wishing Ethan hadn't brought them up.  
"They've both moved on."  
"Even Lizzie? Everyone thought you guys would get hitched or something."  
"Well, she had other plans." Gordo sat silently for a moment.  
"Hey Gordon, how about you come with me tonight. The Rebels have a meeting and you can see if you like it or not. We're not going to beat you up if you don't join." Ethan smiled stupidly.  
"Um. . .I don't know." Gordo didn't want to join a gang. By finding new people to hang out with he didn't mean drugs dealers, and of course if you do drugs you take drugs.  
"Look, this is like the only offer you'll ever get to join us. If you pass it up it will never come around again. Besides, who else do you have to turn to?" Gordo looked around the lunchroom in search of someone to save him from answering. No luck.  
"Okay, Ethan, I'll come with you. But I'm not into drugs, so don't push me." Gordo smiled slightly waiting for his answer.  
"Okay. Deal." 


	2. I could only pull away

The Reason  
  
Summary: A story full or romance, action, drama, and suspense. You'll just have to read it to find out. PLEASE give it a chance. I guarantee you won't be disappointed and I promise I'll make you cry. L/G eventually.  
  
Chapter 2- I could only pull away.  
  
March 21st, 2004  
Gordo came up to me in the hall today. He said he wanted to 'talk' to me which I find extremely weird considering I've been successfully ditching him for about two months now. I don't want to be rude to him. . .Jeff just doesn't like him, and I love Jeff. So I'd do anything for him. I was kind of rude today in the hall. It looked like Gordo was about to cry. Man, I miss him. But, AH! I can't forget what he did to me! I remember it like it was yesterday. We were at the football game, where Miranda had screamed at me during halftime about how snobby and stuck up she was becoming now that she was a cheerleader. Gordo had totally stood up for me. I was crying and he was holding me telling me we'd always be friends. That's when I was going to tell him I liked him so much more than a friend. That I was falling in love with him. I was about whisper it in his ear, but his cell phone rang. He answered it, told the person to wait by the front gate and he'd come and greet them. He told me he'd be right back. I waited for about twenty minutes. You know me, I get impatient. So I go down to the front gate finding him lip locked with some bimbo. I lost it and he spotted me running away from the stadium. That's when I met Jeff. He was out of the game for a hurt knee and was walking into the stadium to watch the rest. I basically ran right into his arms, crying, even though I'd never met him. After he calmed me down we introduced ourselves, I went back to the game with him. That was really the last time I'd talked to Gordo. Besides your basic 'Hi, How's it going?' He broke my heart, so I just moved on. . .funny how things work out.  
Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie! Your BOYFRIEND is on the phone!" Matt screamed from downstairs. She'd been so enthralled in her journal she hadn't even heard the phone ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey baby." Jeff said seductively.  
"I'm so glad to hear your voice." Lizzie smiled. He could always brighten her day.  
"Look, I was calling to check on you. You seemed kind of shaken after that freak talked to you in the hall today.  
"He's not a freak!" Lizzie was surprised at how easily she'd defended Gordo. "I mean. . .He's just got some issues."  
"Yeah, well, I don't want any jackass hurting my girl." Jeff laughed.  
"Jeff, he's not a jackass either." Lizzie didn't really seam to care if it sounded like she was defending Gordo. After all, he used to be her BEST friend.  
"Sorry. . ." Jeff's voice trailed off.  
"No, its fine. We used to be friends, that's all." Lizzie bit her lip.  
"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you get some sleep tonight. You seem kind of cranky." Lizzie rolled her eyes. She hated when Jeff assumed things, but she was too tired to argue with him.  
"Okay, goodnight." She effortlessly clicked the phone off and laid her head down on her desk.  
  
"Everyone, this is David Gordon. He's a prospective member." Ethan introduced Gordo to a group of drugged up people. They were hardly responsive. Gordo smiled weakly and gave a small wave.  
"Hello." He sat down in a ratted recliner. He was in the back room of the old Beechman furniture warehouse. It had been deserted for years.  
"Okay, we can start now that CRAFT is here." A girl spoke up and walked to the middle of the room. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, although you could hardly tell by the way they were framed in makeup. She was about 5'3" and had cut marks all over her arms and legs.  
"My baby!" Another girl, who looked like she was about to explode she was so pregnant, ran over to Ethan. Gordo could tell by the way she was now ripping Ethan's clothes off that she was not referring to her REAL baby. The first girl rolled her eyes and tried to block them out.  
"My name is Vanessa. I'm the Vice president of the Rebels." She introduced herself to Gordo. "The president, Kenny, is currently in jail. Although, we will have enough money soon to get him out on bail." Everyone laughed but Gordo. "Everyone introduce yourself to David."  
"Please, call me Gordo." Gordo stuck out his hand, but she sneered at it.  
"Gordo. . .It's catchy." Vanessa shrank back into a recliner much like Gordo's.  
"Hi, I'm Tom. I get all the drugs." Tom proudly shook Gordo's hand.  
"I'm Rachel, I get money by selling my body to horny guys. I'm also a stripper." Rachel sat on Gordo's lap.  
"Um, Rachel, I don't think he has the twenty bucks you charge for a lap dance." Ethan, now on the floor underneath the pregnant girl, shouted out. Rachel snapped her fingers and slipped him her phone number. Gordo could only stare at this strange bunch of people.  
"I'm Cassie." The pregnant girl said in between Ethan's kisses.  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Gordo said nervously.  
"So you want in?" Vanessa asked Gordo. Gordo blinked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ethan said you wanted in." Vanessa moved closer to Gordo.  
"Um, I guess. . ." Gordo was too afraid to say no.  
"Okay, We don't believe in torturing someone to get in. That's only if you want out." She smiled and the rest of the group laughed. Gordo laughed and fidgeted in his chair. "All you have to do is say the pledge. Repeat after me. . .I"  
"I"  
"State your name."  
"David "Gordo" Gordon"  
"Solemnly swear to be loyal to the Rebel Gang."  
"Solemnly swear to be loyal to the Rebel Gang."  
"There, you're in." Vanessa smiled and everyone clapped.  
Lizzie awoke from her dream. It was about Gordo and they were going for ice cream after school. She sat up realizing she was still at her desk and her diary was still open. Tears had stained the page. Lizzie quietly shut it and crawled under the covers. She seriously missed Gordo, but there was no way to go back now. 


	3. A glimpse into darkness

The Reason  
  
Summary: A story full or romance, action, drama, and suspense. You'll just have to read it to find out. PLEASE give it a chance. I guarantee you won't be disappointed and I promise I'll make you cry. L/G eventually.  
  
A/N: Hey people. . .I'm really working hard here so I'd GREATLY appreciate some reviews. Come on. . .I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Chapter 3- A glimpse of darkness.  
  
March 29th 2004  
The Rebels are teaching me something new everyday. I feel like I fit in. Like I'm not a loner anymore. A couple days ago we were active in the bank robbery down on Elm Street. Of course, I'm the new guy so I have to sit out on the first couple of activities for fear I'll screw it up. Don't get me wrong; we are a fairly "pleasant" gang. I'm not involved in the drugs and we rarely ever shoot anyone. It's funny; I've never been one to be involved in violence. But I guess I'll do anything to fit in with these people. I still think about Lizzie all the time. Seeing her with Jeff makes me sick. I told the Rebels about it and they promised to help me out. I hope that doesn't mean taking a hit on Jeff . . .cause I'm not a cold-blooded killer. Being in a gang is a lot different than what your parents had warned you about. It's more like a family than a group of outcast teenagers. I wonder what Lizzie would say if she knew I was in a gang. I'll bet she'd think twice before she blew me off again. Seeing as I'm on the dark side and all now. God, I don't want to be like this. I hate being all angry and cynical. I want to be the innocent Gordo that Lizzie and Miranda used to love. . .funny how things don't work out.  
Gordo  
"Oh my Gosh, Jeff!" Lizzie squealed when he handed her a brown teddy bear with a bow around its neck. "I love it!"  
"I knew you would." Jeff placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. Gordo walked by this scene in the hallway. He wanted to jump all over Jeff and beat his face in for kissing Lizzie.  
"Why didn't I tell her when I had the chance?" Gordo asked himself silently. He'd had a chance at the Varsity football game. But his hormones had taken control and he'd gone to make out with Tiffany Williamson. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done." He'd been dating Tiffany for about a week at the time, but now it seemed like he had made the biggest life changing decision. "Look at me now?" Gordo cursed himself. If he'd stayed with Lizzie in the stands, he might be with her right now. He'd be the one kissing her and giving her presents. "God, I'm stupid." Gordo slid into his seat in Trigonometry and toned out the world.  
  
March 29th 2004  
Jeff gave me a teddy bear today. It's so cute! Hm....Jeff is about the sweetest guy I've known in a while. Besides Gordo at least, he used to be sweet but now I don't know what has gotten into him. I saw him today. He was dressed in all black. His blue eyes seemed clouded with thought and he seemed unresponsive when I smiled at him at lunch. But the weirdest thing is he seems to be hanging out with Ethan Craft a lot. That kid is bad news. He's part of the Rebel gang, a gang that terrorizes anyone who goes against them. I hope Gordo hasn't gotten involved with them. If he has I blame myself. . .and Miranda of course. We did kind of ditch him. No LIZZIE! He ditched you first for that TIFFANY girl. Just when I knew I loved him he stomped out the feelings in my heart. I never really did talk to him about it though. Maybe there was more behind it than I saw. He was dating her you know. No excuse, he was supposed to be there for me and he wasn't. End of STORY! I will keep my eye on him though. Because even though I moved on romantically, I will always care for him as a friend. . .  
Love, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie leaned up against the lockers smiling at her close friend Anna. She saw Gordo coming down the hall with Ethan and her smile faded into concern. Gordo was wearing a black shirt with a capital 'R' on it, the Rebel's sign.  
"Shit!" Lizzie cursed herself. He was a part of the gang. Before she could stop herself she'd reached out and touched Gordo on the shoulder. Her hand shrank back as he turned around. His eyes were soft when he saw who it was, but after a second, she received a hard cold stare.  
"Can I help you?" He asked icily.  
"I. . .uh. . .Gordo. . ." Lizzie stumbled searching for the right words. "Can we talk?"  
"I'm always going to be busy Lizzie." Gordo shot a look of hatred at her before turning away. Lizzie's face burned with anger.  
"NO! That's not good enough for me Gordon and you know it." She took him by the hand and led him into an empty classroom. Gordo felt sparks as she grabbed his hand, but they were gone when she released it and shut the door behind them. "Okay, Gordo. Spill." Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest.  
"No. I don't have to say anything to you. I wanted to talk. . .about a week or two ago, but you told me you were too busy for me." Gordo gave her the same annoyed stare she was giving him.  
"Gordo, don't be this way." Lizzie pleaded with him.  
"So, you can be this way, but I can't. Is that it princess?" Gordo snickered "Gordo, I just want to know why you are involved with those freaks." Lizzie's eyes welled up with tears, but she pushed them back as if they were never there. "They are not freaks, Lizzie, they are my friends! Seeing as my other friends turned too GOOD for me." Gordo yelled into her face. "Well, I wouldn't have if you hadn't left me at the football game to make out with some big ass bimbo!" Lizzie couldn't hide her tears anymore. "You think I wanted to leave you Lizzie? God, her mom had just been put in the hospital for DRUG OVERDOSE. I think her problem was a little bit bigger than yours." Gordo spat. "But you promised to never leave me." Lizzie whispered and looked at the ground. "Lizzie. . .I" Gordo felt his heart drop. She turned and headed for the door. "Don't walk away again!" Gordo begged as she turned the doorknob and stopped to face him. "You taught me how." Lizzie opened the door and stepped into the crowed hallway.  
  
April 2nd, 2004.  
Ever since my argument with Lizzie I haven't been able to focus on much of anything. The gang knows it and knows she is the reason behind it. I hope they don't do anything stupid because of it. I've about had enough of this gang. The guys are always degrading women, and they said they might be planning a drive-by. I don't want to be apart of it. It was fun, but it's getting out of hand. See the thing is, I don't know how to get out if it. . .  
Gordo  
  
April 2nd, 2004.  
Gordo really has me worried. In science I saw that he'd failed five tests in a row. That's just not Gordo, and this gang thing. He doesn't know what will happen to him if he tries to get out. Matt's friend, John, was in the rebels, tried to get out, and was beaten close to death. I don't know what to do. I'm so scared for Gordo. I can't handle this alone. I guess. . .I'll just have to be brave and give an old friend a phone call.  
Love, Lizzie.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Sanchez, is Miranda in?" Lizzie nervously twisted the telephone cord around her finger.  
"Lizzie! It's been a long time! No, Miranda is at Kate's house I think but you can call her cell phone. I know she has it with her."  
"Okay thanks." Lizzie hung up dejectedly. She slowly dialed Miranda's cell phone number and waited for an answer.  
"Hello?" Miranda answered, not sure of who it was.  
"Miranda, it's Lizzie. I need. . ." Lizzie was cut off.  
"I'm sorry, I don't want any." Miranda hung up pretending like she was a sales call.  
"Okay, She wants to play that way. . .!" Lizzie said aloud to nobody. Lizzie grabbed her car keys from her desk and ran out to her car. She put it in drive and drove the 4 blocks to Kate Sanders house. There were about a hundred cars parked out front. It was obvious Lizzie was about to break up a party. She pushed her way into the party seeing lots of people dancing in the living and basically all over the place. She looked for Miranda among the dancers and didn't find her so she traveled upstairs. She found a long line for the bathroom. She asked Joe McIntire who was in there.  
"Miranda Sanchez. She won't come out either." Joe rolled his eyes. Lizzie walked to the front of the line and pounded on the door.  
"MIRANDA! LET ME IN!" Lizzie screamed.  
"Who is it?" Miranda asked.  
"It's Kate." She lied. The door swung open and Miranda's eyes grew wide. She tried to slam the door but Lizzie pushed through. She shut the door behind her and locked it. Miranda sank down onto the floor. "Look I don't care what's going on with you. I just came to you for help because Gordo is in big trouble. He joined the Rebels and is failing classes and I'm really worried about him." Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest. Miranda started sobbing.  
"Lizzie! You don't understand!!!! I HATE MYSELF FOR DITCHING YOU GUYS!" Miranda's makeup starting running.  
"Wha. . .what?" Lizzie was really confused.  
"That's why I locked myself in here. After I got off the phone with you I realized what you were calling about. I'm not blind. I've seen Gordo." Miranda cried and Lizzie sat down next to her and put an arm around her.  
"Do you want to help me?" Lizzie asked simply and Miranda gazed up at her.  
"You're forgiving me???"  
"That's what friends do." Lizzie smiled meekly. "Lizzie, I'm so sorry!" Miranda threw her arms around Lizzie's neck. They sat like that for a while until the noise on the bathroom forced them to leave. Lizzie fixed Miranda's makeup and they walked downstairs. "Hang on, let me get my stuff." Miranda went into the kitchen. Lizzie stood at the base of the stairs and peered into the crowd. Suddenly her heart dropped. There was Jeff. Dancing and kissing. . .someone else. Miranda walked up to her. "Ready." Miranda looked at her regained friend and followed her gaze. Miranda saw the scene playing out and her hand flew to her mouth. "Lizzie! I'm sorry.!"  
"No. . ." Lizzie's eyes welled up with tears as she quickly crossed the room towards her 'boyfriend'. She tapped him on the shoulder and he broke apart from girl #2. Turning around he looked right at Lizzie. He smiled nervously and started laughing a little bit. Lizzie swung back and punched him right in the face.

.


	4. Breaking Free

The Reason  
  
Summary: A story full or romance, action, drama, and suspense. You'll just have to read it to find out. PLEASE give it a chance. I guarantee you won't be disappointed and I promise I'll make you cry. L/G eventually.  
  
A/N: So. . .My computer got a virus and I lost my draft of chapter 4. I swear I've written this chapter over so many times. I can't even remember what I've already put in the story or what I just thought I wrote. So forgive me I put info. in there twice. Okay- Chapter 4 is like. . . the headlining chapter. If you miss this chapter the WHOLE story is not going to make sense. Okay. Onward ho. (A/N. . .i'm so sorry but I'm jacking a line off of Win a Date with Tad Hamilton. I'll change it up a bit though.)  
  
Chapter 4- Break Free.  
  
April 4th, 2004  
Why is life so unfair? So yeah, Miranda and I are friends again. . .but in the process I found my boyfriend cheating on me. I cried. . .a lot actually, but Miranda was the one trying to make me feel better. Now Gordo is the one out of the group. Why couldn't we keep our friendship together? Why is he in this gang? Gosh, I miss him, I miss him, I miss him! Whoa. . .I didn't realize he was that important to me until I lost Jeff. I guess since I can't hide behind Jeff anymore. . .I realize what I'm really missing out on. It's too late! Gordo is in a GANG! His life is in danger. When did it get to this? We used to be best friends, and I'd tell him EVERYTHING. Now I can't say three words to him without starting a fight. There is no easy way out of this gang thing. . .but I've got to try. I'll die trying. . .  
Love, Lizzie.  
  
April 4th 2004  
Well, this may very well be my last entry. I'm getting out of this, even if it has to kill me. I've got a plan and if all goes well I'm getting out of here. Lizzie. The only thing I'm going to miss. Though I'm not entirely sure she'll even notice that I'm gone. I'm going over to her house tonight because tomorrow is when everything is going down. If I just walked up to Ethan or Vanessa and said "See you" I'd be in the hospital faster than you could say "later". That's if they didn't kill me. I'm guessing they'd just do me in seeing as nobody really would care if I'm gone or not. That's why I'm just starting over. I've got to get out of this town and to a place where nobody knows me. Okay, well its about time for me to go see Lizzie. Until we meet again.  
Gordo.  
  
Gordo threw tiny rocks at Lizzie's bedroom window but they weren't big enough to wake Lizzie. That girl could sleep through the St. Patrick's Day parade. He climbed the lattice up the side of the house and knocked gently. She turned over in bed but didn't really respond to him. Gordo pounded his fist against the glass. She sat up, startled to see him out there. She climbed out of bed and opened the window. He found himself wondering if she had anything on underneath that t-shirt, but he shook the thought from his head. This was not the time to fantasize. He'd have the rest of his life to do that.  
"WHAT are you doing here?" Lizzie asked in a whisper.  
"Lizzie. I'm getting out." Gordo felt his feet slip slightly on the lattice. He pulled himself up on the windowsill and she helped pull him in.  
"What do you mean? How?" A smile spread slowly across her face.  
"Wait, Lizzie you have to listen to me. I'm blindly in love with you. So much that you are the only one I could ever see myself with again. I know you have Jeff and I know you were not expecting this when you went to bed but it's the truth." Lizzie had set down on the bed and Gordo was kneeling next to her holding her trembling hands. He could tell she needed convincing. "Lizzie, you have six smiles. One, when you really think something is genuinely funny, One, when you get embarrassed. Another when you laugh at Miranda, or me, and another when you see a new pair of shoes that you absolutely have to have. One when you are forgiving someone and. . . One when you know you are in love." Gordo heard her sob but couldn't actually see the tears streaming down her face because besides from the light of the moon shining in from the window, it was completely dark. As he reached up to wipe them away Lizzie noticed he knew exactly where they were on the journey down her face. "I've seen the first five smiles more times than I can count, but the last one, I've only seen once. When you look at me." Gordo's voice cracked a little.  
"Gordo, I. . ." Lizzie couldn't find anything to say.  
"Please let me finish. I've gotten myself into a real mess. I know I'm in danger and that's why I have to go away."  
"You're going away?" Lizzie pulled her hands away from his and nervously twisted them in her lap.  
"Yes, Lizzie I'm faking my own death. I'm pushing my car into the river right after I leave here. I've got a one way ticket to New York City."  
"Gordo! You can't!" Lizzie screamed and then realized she might wake her family. "You can't just die. . .I can't be the only one who knows you are really alive. . .isn't there another way?" Lizzie wiped her own tears with a shaking hand.  
"Lizzie, I know these people. If they thought I was alive they'd come looking for me. There isn't another way out." Lizzie flung her arms around his neck and cried. She breathed in his scent, which was 'Very Sexy' by Tommy Hilfiger. She'd given it to him for his birthday last year and was surprised he still wore it. Gordo gently stroked her back but didn't cry.  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?? You can't just tell me you love me and then run off to New York City without anyone knowing your alive! Gordo. . .I" Lizzie was again lost for words.  
"That's why, Lizzie, if you love me back, you'll come with me." Gordo sat down on the bed next to her. He looked into her eyes searching for an answer but she gazed down at the floor. "You can disappear with me and come away with me to New York. I know it would mean leaving behind your family and friends and Jeff, but I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes behind your infatuation with Jeff and you're fights with Miranda and I. . .but I know you do."  
"Gordo. . .Can't you just wait a few days? We could talk about this more or maybe plan it out a little better. Your friends may think you're dead but won't they notice that I'm gone too? And besides, my family would come looking for me. Miranda would too, we made up last night you know. . .and" Gordo grabbed her shoulders and made her focus.  
"Lizzie, it has to be tonight. If not then I may never do it. I have to go. . .if you are coming met me at the airport, Gate 23, at 4:30 am. I'll wait until 4:45, and then I'm gone." Gordo slid out the window until just his head was inside the room. "I love you Lizzie McGuire, I always will, even if this is the last time I see you." And with that he was gone.  
  
April 3rd, 2004 at like 3 am.  
Gordo loves me. He loves me. He was just in my room two minutes ago telling me he loved me, but he's leaving. He's faking his own death to get away from the Rebels and going to New York City. He wants me to come with him too. I'm supposed to meet him at the airport in two hours if I decide to. . .if I love him back he said. Several questions run through my mind. IF I just disappear, won't people look for me? I don't think they'd find me, but do I really want to leave my life behind? Do I love Gordo? I don't know. I really don't. I do know that I've known him my whole life and I've always loved him, just not romantically. But do I love him? I thought I did two months ago, but why can't I answer that now? This is a life altering decision. I could never come back. I need something more than just my own decision to go or not! I know, I'll flip a coin! Heads, I love Gordo and I'll go with him to New York and Tails, I don't love him and I don't want to go with him. Hang on. I flipped it. It was tails. Be see, when it landed on tails, I felt this wave of disappointment rush over me. I really wanted it to land on heads. I'm going. I love Gordo. I LOVE GORDO! Oh, it feels so good to say that. Oh my god, it's already 3:30. I've got to get ready to go. . .but I've decided I'm leaving a note for Mom, Dad and Matt. I can't let them worry about me for the rest of their lifes.  
Love, Lizzie.  
  
Dear Mom, Dad, and Matt-  
Gordo's back. . .he's my Gordo again. But he got himself into so much trouble and has to leave town. He came by tonight asking me to go with him, and I am. I think I love him. Mom, I know that this is what you always wanted, for us to fall in love, but I'm just sorry we can't be here. I can't tell you where we are going or when we are coming back. Maybe never. But I don't want you guys to worry about me. Know, Gordo is going to be very popular on the news in the next few days, don't pay any attention because it's not true. I love you guys so much! Take care Matt, don't get into too much trouble. Dad, I love you more than you know. You are my hero! Mom, I'm going to do everything I can to see you again.  
Love Lizzie. PS-Please don't tell ANYONE or it might mean death for one of us.  
  
"Waiting for somebody sonny?" Gordo turned to see an old man sweeping the floor next to his bags. It was 4:40. Lizzie was either late, like always, or not coming.  
"Kind of. You haven't seen a young, pretty blonde around here lately have you?" Gordo didn't expect him to have but it was worth a shot.  
"Nope, I haven't." The old man swept his dust pile away from Gordo.  
"All boarding for flight 156 to Kansas City." Gordo turned his head back to the door. No Lizzie. He glanced at his watch. 4:44. She wasn't coming and she didn't love him. Gordo turned dejectedly and boarded the plane.  
  
Lizzie ran through the airport as fast as she could. She drug about five bags behind her. She reached gate 23 breathless and found it empty. Gordo was nowhere in site. She ran to the desk. "Miss? Has this flight to New York City left yet?" Lizzie asked with tears stinging her eyes.  
"This was a flight to Kansas City and it just left." Lizzie wiped her escaping tears and fought vigorously to keep them down. There must be a lay over in Kansas City.  
"When does the next flight leave for Kansas City?" Lizzie began digging for her wallet.  
"Five minutes on gate 36. Do you want a ticket?" Lizzie nodded and pulled out the money, then ran to gate 36. She checked her bags, bored the flight and then waited anxiously to arrive in Kansas City. Four hours later she arrived and quickly exited the plane. She immediately began searching for Gordo. She gates, restaurants, and even had some guy check bathrooms for her. She was just about to give up when she spotted his curly head sitting in the corner of a terminal. He was fast asleep across three chairs. She slowly walked over towards him and kneeled down in front of him. She shook him gently awake. His eyes widened.  
"I love you back." Lizzie said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him for the very first time, for real, in 18 years. 


	5. On Our Own

The Reason  
  
Summary: A story full or romance, action, drama, and suspense. You'll just have to read it to find out. PLEASE give it a chance. I guarantee you won't be disappointed and I promise I'll make you cry. L/G eventually.  
  
A/N: I'm so glad I got such a response to the last chapter!! I've had a bad case of writers block and didn't exactly know where I wanted the story to go. . .but now I do so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5-On our own.  
"Lizzie." Gordo pushed her off of him a little bit. They'd been kissing for the last twenty minutes and were now on the floor. Gordo decided he needed to talk to her now. "Why didn't you show up in Hilldridge?"  
"You know me. . .I'm always late!" Lizzie said and went for another kiss but Gordo pulled away.  
"What made you decide you loved me?" Gordo pushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"I've always kind of loved you. It just took me eighteen years to realize it."  
"I've loved you from day one."  
"How come you never told me?" Lizzie ruffled his hair a little.  
"I didn't think it was possible for someone as beautiful as you to love a guy like me." Gordo stared at the ground.  
"You said something back at the house, you said I looked at you like I loved you. How did you know I did?" Lizzie asked.  
"Well for the most part I was guessing but I really hoped you loved me."  
"I do love you."  
"Flight 156 to New York City now boarding!" The lady on the intercom called out in numerical order the boarding passes. Lizzie and Gordo stood to get on the plane. Lizzie looked over at him and pushed him playfully. Gordo looked back at her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Gordon's not dead" Vanessa alerted the rest of the Gang as soon as she got to the warehouse.  
"Of course he's not. I just didn't expect him to leave such a cold trail. He's a smart guy." Ethan commented trying to push Cassie away from him.  
"Where do you think he's gone?"  
"I don't know but Lizzie is gone too." Ethan had noticed that Miranda had been acting extremely upset that day at school.  
"Um. . .yeah, that Lizzie girl is probably the problem and he's most likely with her. He said he'd do anything to protect her." Vanessa sneered. She'd been blown off, let down, betrayed and deceived. Nobody did that to her or her friends, and she would dedicate herself until she found David Gordon and got revenge.  
"Well what are we going to do?" Ethan asked.  
"Do they have mutual friends? Somebody they both care about?" Vanessa had a plan developing in her head.  
"Yeah, her name is Miranda Sanchez. They've all been friends since they were born." Ethan felt like he might be selling out his childhood friends.  
"Awe. How cute. Lifelong friends! Well, we'll see how that friendship holds up under pressure."  
  
April 4th 2004-New York City.  
Well I'm here. I made it out, and the best part is. . .Lizzie came with me. She loves me and I love her. Now I'm not exactly sure what we are. . .but I know that we are something special. We can't really go wrong since we've known each other since before we were born. New York City has a lot to offer, but since neither one of us got a high school diploma we are going to have a hard time getting job somewhere better than McDonalds. Lizzie and I checked ourselves into a hotel room and immediately started looking for a job. I brought along $1000 (that's all I had!). Lizzie only grabbed a twenty from her dad's wallet. (She spent the rest of her money on her plane ticket to Kansas City.) I feel so much better, and it's nice to be able to wear normal clothes again. Black was so not my color. :). Okay well I've got to keep up the search! I've got an interview with a private film studio. If I get this job Lizzie and I will be set for the most part. It's going to be difficult.  
Gordo  
  
"Hey! Did you get it?" Lizzie asked when Gordo walked into the hotel room.  
"Does it look like I got it?" Gordo plopped onto the bed and held his face in his hands.  
"Oh." Lizzie sighed. It was the tenth job Gordo had been turned down from because he didn't have a high school diploma.  
"What are we going to do Lizzie? We are running out of money. . .and I'm not sure how we are going to make it when we are out." Lizzie sat down on the bed next to him and grabbed his hands.  
"We can do this. Gordo, we've made it through every obstacle that's ever faced us and we can get through this one." Lizzie stroked his back with the other hand.  
"I just want to take care of you." Gordo shook his head.  
"I know you do babe." Lizzie kissed the top of his head.  
"Lizzie, do you love me?" Gordo asked looking up at her in reassurance.  
"Yes, Gordo, I do love you."  
"Meet me at the top of the Empire State building tonight. . .at 6:00 pm." Gordo got up and left the room leaving a stunned Lizzie behind him.  
  
April 9th 2004  
  
Well, Gordo and I have been in New York City for about a week now and we haven't gotten a job yet. Our money is running out and we are both really scared. I try to encourage him but I'm just as unsure as he is. We really want to run back to our families but we can't. Now Gordo is acting extremely weird. He's told me this afternoon to meet him at the Empire State Building at 6:00 tonight. I wonder what he wants. . .  
Lizzie.  
  
Hahah. . . short chapter but a cliff hanger! Will Gordo jump off? Or something else?? Find out when I have the time to write some more. 


	6. All but Perfect Proposal

The Reason  
  
Summary: A story full or romance, action, drama, and suspense. You'll just have to read it to find out. PLEASE give it a chance. I guarantee you won't be disappointed and I promise I'll make you cry. L/G eventually.  
  
A/N: Okay....i know this is super short...and i know i'm going to be leaving for like 3 weeks. (Yeah i know i 'm sorry.) I'm just trying to give you a little juice. Bare with me please.  
  
Chapter 6- All but Perfect Proposal  
  
Lizzie showered and washed and dried her hair. She did her make up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a green sweater from Old Navy. She slipped on her Birkenstocks and stepped out onto the balcony. She guessed it was about 40 degrees outside. In California that would have been extremely cold for April, but for New York it must be pretty normal. She grabbed a jacket and went downstairs and out the door. She took a cab to the Empire State Building and took the elevator to the top. She looked around for Gordo and checked her watch. 5:55. For once she was early. Lizzie walked to the edge and looked over the railing. The surrounding buildings looked like toys and cars looked like ants. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.  
"Whoa. Relax. It's me baby." Gordo wrapped his arms around her waist. She nuzzled into his shoulder.  
"God, I thought somebody was going to push me off." Lizzie moaned and then laughed at her stupidity.  
"Come here, I need to talk to you." Gordo pulled her over to a nearby bench and sat down next to her. "I know this might be kind of fast since we've only been together for a week, but we've known each other our whole lives. . .I seriously think everyone has a soul mate planned out for them before they are born. . .you know someone they are supposed to spend the rest of their lives with, I'm lucky enough to have known mine my ENTIRE life not just the rest of it. Lizzie, will you please make me the happiest man in the entire world and marry me?" Gordo got down on one knee and pulled at a tiny gold ring with a small petite diamond on the top.  
"Awe. . .how cute!! Gordon is proposing to McGuire!" Gordo closed his eyes fearing the worst. He knew who that voice belonged to. Ethan Craft turned around from the railing smiling. Lizzie let out a small whimper and Gordo turned around to face him.  
"What do you want Craft? I just want to be left alone! We want to be left alone." Gordo stood still as Ethan walked slowly toward him.  
"I can't just leave you alone. I want to because you guys used to be my friends, but I have other friends now, and those friends are very angry with you two." Ethan gave them a devious smile. "Now, there is somebody I need you to see, and maybe you'll change your mind about coming with me." Ethan snapped his fingers and two men and one woman came out from around the corner. The female had long raven hair and Lizzie recognized her immediately as Miranda.  
"MIRANDA!!" Lizzie screamed. Gordo's mouth dropped open. The men pushed Miranda up on to ledge. She let out an ear-piercing scream.  
"If you don't come with us. . Miranda here will plummet to her death." Ethan laughed manically.  
"NO!" Lizzie lunged for her friend but the men held her back.  
"Lizzie, calm down sweetie." Gordo grabbed Lizzie and wiped her tears. "This is about me. Not you." He hugged her and walked past her. "What do you want from me?"  
"We need you back in Hilldridge. We found your car before anyone else did, therefore nobody knows where the two of you are. We picked up on you leaving from the airport. Two tickets to New York, then we figured Blondie here went with you so we hightailed it to her house, found her note to her family, figured we need some collateral to get you back here, that's were Miranda plays in." Ethan got up close to Gordo's face.  
"Fine, I'll come back. Just leave Lizzie and Miranda alone." Gordo stared into his enemy's eyes. Ethan snapped and Miranda was removed from the ledge. The men grabbed Gordo and pushed him into the elevator. "I love you Lizzie!" He yelled just as the doors closed and then he was gone. Lizzie glanced at the bench where they were sitting when he proposed to her and there the ring lay cold and forgotten on the hard cement. 


	7. I love you and Goodbye

The Reason  
  
Chapter 7- I love you and Goodbye.  
  
A/N: It's been a long time (hangs head in shame) I'm sorry i really just got home from all the vacation stuff. . .anyways, i wouldn't be surprised if most people had given up on this story. It HAS kinda just been thrown together. But i'm thinking up some stuff in my head. . .it's going to be awesome.  
  
"Lizzie, we have to go after them. Maybe we can get home before them and tip the police and . . ." Miranda organized a plan in her head as she sat down next to her stonefaced friend. "What do you think?"  
  
"No. . .this just can't be happening." Lizzie stood, robotically and walked over to the railing, she looked down at the little ants zooming through the streets of Manhatten.   
  
"We need to get home Lizzie, lets go back to the hotel you guys were staying at, grab your stuff and get home. We'll go from there okay?" Miranda lead her friend into the elevator. Lizzie could only nod.

"Okay, Gordon. This is what we are going to do. We can't kill you because your little "girlfriend" knows too much about us. So we are just going to send you on a little. . .permanant. . .vacation." Ethan smiled. They'd sat down in the Manhattan airport 20 minutes ago and were now joined by three more guys in black clothing.  
  
"A permanant vacation?" Gordo had a bad feeling. He knew he wasn't going to see Hildrige or Lizzie for a while.   
  
"Yeah, think of it as 'the witness protection program'. Same rules, no contact with anyone from your past. . .you get a whole new life. We know you can't resist that." Another guy piped in. Ethan shot him a look.  
  
"I'm running the show here" He turned his attention back to Gordo. "But he's right. You can't ever see Lizzie again." Gordo heaved a sob into his hands. "Buck up man. We think you are going to like the place where you are going." Ethan smiled again.  
  
"I can't even say goodbye?" Gordo wiped the tears vigourously off his cheeks. He was more angry than sad. But his question went unanswered.  
  
"Where sending you to a real friendly, little town down south. You might have heard of it. . .Tulsa, Oklahoma."   
  
"What's in Oklahoma for me?" Gordo's head spun.  
  
"That whole new life where nobody knows who you are."   
  
"Isn't there something else?"  
  
"I don't think so pal." Ethan slapped him on the back cheerfully. "Hopefully i'll never have to see your face again. Now get up, you're leaving."  
  
"Wait! Right now? So soon?" Gordo struggled but the big guy holding him over powered him.  
  
"Yep. What did you think? Two weeks from now?"  
  
"I don't have any stuff!" Gordo refused to walk.  
  
"You'll survive." Ethan laughed. He noticed all the looks they were getting. "He's afraid to fly." He lied.  
  
"You can't do this to me! What about Lizzie? What about LIZZIE!?" The tears came fast for him as they neared the terminal. He wouldn't give up that easily. "NO! PLEASE LET ME SAY GOODBYE! PLEASE!"   
  
"We can't. You'll miss your flight." Ethan said smoothly and calmly.  
  
"Let me write her a note! Please." Gordo was in an act of desperation.  
  
"Fine. Somebody get him some paper and a pen. Hurry!" Ethan called the orders and Gordo sat down in a chair. He was handed the supplies and he wrote:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
I'm going away. I can't tell you where. But i just wanted to let you know that i'm okay. Well, i'm not really okay because i'll never get to see you again. But i'm not hurt. Please forget about me and move on. I do love you. More than anything in this world, and if our paths happen to cross again, i will still love you. Forever and always. Goodbye Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Love, David Gordon. (Gordo)  
  
"Okay, now, please get this to her. I'll do anything you ask. . .just please let her know i'm okay." Gordo pleaded as he folded up the letter and handed it over.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get on." The big guy pushed Gordo through the door and onto the airplane.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. You need to come up with a name. . .your new name. You are no longer David Gordon. Something for you to think about on the flight over there. Yes?" Ethan grinned as the flight attendant tried to shut the door. "Remember. If she finds you, somehow, you HAVE to tell her you don't love her. Get her to leave you alone. Because if you don't. . . . . ." Ethan drew his fingers across his neck. "Have a nice flight." He said sweetly as the heavy door was bolted shut infront of Gordo's face. He sat down on the floor sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Sir, please find your seat." Gordo looked annoyingly at the lady, but he stood and found an empty seat.   
  
"Tulsa, huh?" Gordo thought aloud. "I guess i'll have to find a job. It will be kind of fun to start over, from now on i'm going to be Tim. Tim Abel. That's good. Not that it matters. And he fell into a troubled sleep. 

"Hey, you've reached Gordo. I can't get to my phone right now. Leave me one. Bye. BEEP" Lizzie paced the lobby of the airport. She'd been in Hildrige for about 2 hours and still hadn't gotten in contact with Gordo. She was really worried.

"You can call all you want to but you are never going to get him." A voice called from behind her. Lizzie spun around quickly. Ethan. Surprise Surprise.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" Lizzie screamed and he placed his hand over her mouth the silence her.

"Not here. He won't EVER be back. He gave me this to give to you." Ethan handed her a note scribbled quickly on some paper that read:

This is all a big mistake, i'm not in love with you Lizzie, don't try and find me. -- Gordo

"What? How can. . .He does love me i know he does. . ." Lizzie trialed off.

"Sorry. We gave him the choice. He said he'd rather not go back to Hildrige. He just wanted to start over. Even if that meant giving you up." Ethan wiped a tear off Lizzie's cheek. She brushed him away violently.

"I don't trust you! Where is he?" Lizzie pounded on his chest.

"I know where he his, but we'd have to make some sort of. . .agreement." Ethan smiled.

"If you are suggesting what i think you are suggesting. . ."

"Oh, i'm not only suggesting it. I'm demanding it. That is. . .if you ever want to see GORDO again." Ethan traced her jawline with is finger. "What do you say McGuire? Roll with me in the sack for some precious information or never see Gordon again?"

"You are sick." Lizzie sneared in disgust. But she loved Gordo so much. . .and it was her fault for not seeing how much she loved him earlier on. She would have saved him from joining the gang to begin with and so she owed him that much. "I'll do it." Lizzie couldn't look at the smile on his face.


	8. New Life

The Reason  
  
Chapter 8- New Life  
A/N: Okay. I was just going to quit this story. But that would be bad for all of you who actually read this. So i'm going for a hundred reviews. If they don't start rolling in, i'm stopping this story when school starts which is in like 3 weeks. SO LETS HANG 100!!!!  
  
"Tulsa. Do i really have to stay in Tulsa?" Gordo asked looking around the Tulsa International Airport. He sat down in a chair. Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. That's all his mind could process. He had to see her. How? He was sure the gang would be watching her closely, so he couldn't just show up in Hildridge secretly. They'd probably screen her calls. He would never see her again.  
"Excuse me, sir?" Gordo heard a voice behind him. A pretty girl about his age tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Gordo asked rudely. He wasn't in the mood to deal with petty problems.  
"This is kind of a weird question, but do you know anyone how needs a roomate? I have an apartment but i can't meet the rent by myself for very much longer. . .so if you have a friend or something that needs a place to stay. . ." The girl trailed off, obviously embarrassed. Was this luck? Or a miracle? Gordo looked up towards the ceiling.   
"Thanks, God." Gordo muttered. Atleast he wouldn't have to sleep in the airport. "Um, actually, i need to find an apartment. How much is the rent?"   
"Two hundred a month. I know it's a little steep, but it's a nice place. It's over on Memorial. Are you from here? Oh, wait I don't even know your name yet! I'm Kaci." Kaci stuck her hand out as if to shake his. Gordo robotically placed his hand in hers.  
"I'm Gor- uh. . .I'm Tim." Gordo stumbled on his words. No way would he ever get used to his new name.  
"So Tim, where are you from?" Kaci shifted her bag on shoulder and sat down next to him.  
"I'm from. . .San Diego." Gordo lied. He would never keep his story straight.  
"Oh, really? I'm from Hildrige, California." Kaci tucked her dark brown hair behind her hair. Gordo almost choked on his own spit.  
"Oh, really? My cousin lives in Hildrige. Where did you go to school, maybe you know him?" Gordo knew this girl didn't go to Hildrige High.  
"I went to the All girls school there. St. Catherine's. I hated that place. So, Tim, how about we head over to my place and let you see it. When do you want to move in?" Kaci smiled. Her smiled reminded Gordo oddly of Lizzie.  
"Today. I've got no place to go." Gordo grimmaced. Probably not the best thing to tell this girl.  
"Oh. . ." Kaci looked a little uncomfortable. "Well let's go! We'll talk on the way." Kaci stood quickly and headed towards the parking lot. "By the way. . ." She added turning around. "Why don't you have any luggage?"  
"Uh, the airline lost it. You know how that goes" Gordo laughed nervously.

"So, you ready for this?" Ethan asked Lizzie as the entered his apartment. Lizzie shuddered. This is for Gordo, this is for Gordo. She reminded herself.  
"Look, I'm only doing this because I love Gordo. Don't get any ideas. I'm not in love with you Ethan Craft. I don't even like you very much." Lizzie sneered.  
"Yeah, well. I don't like you either, I just want a piece of that." Ethan slapped her butt and she spun around to face him. She got up in his face and whispered.  
"In fact, I hate you. You've torn up my life. I love David Gordon and you are using me for sex." Lizzie gave him the once over.  
"No, actually honey, you're using me for sex to get information. I'm not the bad guy." Ethan smiled and tried to kiss her. Lizzie turned away.  
"I'm starting to have second thoughts. I know Gordo wouldn't want me to do this." Lizzie said aloud to nobody in general.  
"Who are you trying to convince? Me or You?" Ethan sat down on the bed impatiently.  
"Will you just tell me where Gordo is please?" Lizzie decided to ask one more time.  
"Who do you take me for McGuire?" Ethan smiled and slid his hand around her waist pulling her down next to him.  
"The Ethan i knew before he became a criminal mastermind. I thought it was impossible for you to be a mastermind at anything." Lizzie squirmed uncomfortablely. "I want to leave. I'll find Gordo on my own. I'll search the country."   
"You can't leave now!? You already promised me a good time Lizzie." Ethan smiled, rolled on top of her and kissed her roughly.  
"No!" Lizzie screamed. But her scream was muffled, and she was so much in terror she fainted.

"So, Let me see if i can get this straight. Your name is Tim Abel and you just moved her from San Diego. You moved her because you grew up here and you don't have any luggage because the airline lost it. You need a job and you'd prefer one doing something with cameras?" Kaci focused on the road as she drove through town.  
"You're a good listener." Gordo felt horrible feeding this girl lies. "Tell me about you."  
"My name is Kaci Rogers, I just dropped out of college, my first year. I moved to Tulsa to get away from it all. I bet you think I'm pretty wierd for walking around the airport asking guys to move in with me right?" Kaci looked at him occasionally and then back to the road.  
"Yeah, I was actually wondering about that." Gordo decided this girl must be a mind reader.  
"Yeah, well, someone told me the airport was a good place to pick up guys. Plus, I'm going broke so I was kind of desprate." Kaci smiled.  
"Well I promise i'm not some kind of serial killer. I'm not going to boil your head in acid." Kaci laughed at this and her laugh sent shivers up his spine. What was he attracted to her? "I just lost the love of my life and i'm already attracted to somebody else??" Gordo silently cursed himself. Kaci. . .Kaci was a beautiful girl, but Lizzie would always have his heart.  
"Here we are!" Kaci announced pulling into an apartment complex. She drove towards building number three and parked in a parking spot close to the door. "Home sweet home right?" Kaci hopped out and ran over to the door. She pulled her keys out of her purse and swung open the door. "Welcome home, Tim Abel."

"You were great Lizzie. Too bad you were'nt awake." Ethan smiled over at still fainted Lizzie on his bed. "I've got a splitting headache. . ."Ethan walked out of the room leaving Lizzie coming back to reality slowly with every minute. She woke up, looked around, and when she didn't see Ethan, she grabbed her clothes, threw them on and ran out of the apartment. "Where'd you go? Lizzie?"


	9. Long Time gone

The Reason  
  
Chapter 9- Long time gone  
  
A/N: K. . . .I'm really bored! So you get two chapters in less than 24 hours! Haha. . .lucky you guys. Keep reviewing. 100 reviews. LET'S GO PEOPLE!  
  
2 weeks later-  
  
"Miranda. I really have to tell you something." Lizzie frantically paced her room. Since she'd come home from Ethan's house, she'd vaguely told her parents what they needed to know. They made her go back to school so she'd graduate. She hadn't told anybody what Ethan had done to her, but she had a feeling she was going to have to soon.  
"What is it Lizzie?" Miranda was sitting on Lizzie's bed calmly. They hadn't heard from Gordo. They were all worried sick. This weekend they were planning on calling the police if they hadn't heard anything.  
"Miranda. Remember when we got back from New York? You went home and I stayed at the airport?" Lizzie wiped a tear and turned around to face Miranda.  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well, Ethan came to the airport, and uh. . . I promised him something if he told me where Gordo was."  
"Lizzie, what did you promise him?"  
"Me." Lizzie said weakly and she flopped back on her bed.  
"You didn't!" Miranda shrieked.  
"I didn't mean to. I was desperate. I wasn't actually going to go through with it. I went to his apartment to try and get some information, but. . ." Lizzie hung her head.  
"What?" "He raped me." Lizzie sobbed into her pillow as Miranda sat in shock and rubbed her back.  
  
"So, Tim. Tell me about you're childhood." Kaci smiled at him over her slice of pizza. Gordo moaned inside. He didn't want to lie to her anymore. Two weeks of him making up stories about his life and Kaci buying them. He was about to launch into another one when Kaci's cell phone rang. "Oh, hang tight. Let me get that." Kaci launched off the couch and towards her purse. "Oh." She said, her smiled disappearing. "Something wrong?" Gordo asked her. Over the past few weeks, he'd really gotten to know Kaci and when she made that face it wasn't good. "It's my ex-boyfriend. He won't leave me alone. Thank God he's still in California." Kaci pressed ignore and pounced back on the couch. Gordo had also tried to contact Lizzie. He didn't want to call her but he did send her an email from an anonymous source, saying Tulsa. Hoping she would get the hint, he'd waited for three days before he got an email back saying her address had been deleted. He'd also tried to call her from Kaci's cell phone but she didn't answer. He was going to go back to Hilldridge for a secret visit, but he was kind of afraid of Ethan seeing him. . .and killing him. He knew if the gang ever saw him in Hilldridge he knew he wouldn't have another chance. He was lucky they hadn't killed him in New York. So for now he was going to stay put. He knew another offer wouldn't come along like Kaci's. She'd even offered to help him get at job at a local photographers studio where her uncle worked. Sure he missed Lizzie but he couldn't go back. Not now.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Miranda asked as Lizzie got into her car. Miranda leaned into the open window. "Yeah. Just please let it not be true." Lizzie took a deep breath and smiled. She backed out of the driveway and headed towards the gynecologist.  
  
"So am I?" Lizzie asked nervously. The nurse looked at her happily. "You are! Where's the daddy?" The nurse looked in the lobby hoping to find a young man waiting anxiously but to her dismay did not. "There is a daddy isn't there?" "Yeah, there is a daddy." Lizzie sighed and walked out, leaving a very confused nurse. She drove home and told Miranda and they cried and laughed and talked. Then she went down to confront her family. "Mom, Dad, Matt? I have something to tell you." Lizzie took a deep breath. "What is it, love?" Jo McGuire asked. "I'm pregnant." Lizzie said simply. It sounded even worse out loud. Her father was in shock, her mother fainted and Matt just dropped his mouth. Lizzie's family took it better than she expected her to. They finally excepted it and when Lizzie's mother asked who the father was Lizzie got nervous and told them it was Gordo. She couldn't possible look her family in the eye and tell them she'd been raped. At least they'd accept Gordo, even if he was gone.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me get that job Kaci" Gordo said bounding in the door to the apartment. "Oh, no problem." Kaci smiled and Gordo almost melted. He'd been living with Kaci for about 3 months and he'd finally landed the job at her uncle's studio. "When do you start?" "Monday. Right after I get back from Hilldridge." "You're going to California?" Kaci asked setting down the grocery bag she was holding. "Yeah, I've got to see an old friend." Gordo smiled down at the newspaper article he was holding saying the Grand drug dealer Ethan Craft had died of an overdose last week.  
  
A/N: I know a lot of time flew by, but I gotta pick it up. SO lets just say that Lizzie is 4 months pregnant and getting pretty big. . . . because. . . . .Find out next time. 


	10. I thought you loved me

The Reason

Chapter 10-I thought you loved me…

A/N: I know it's been like 3 years since I wrote on this….Oh well! Who cares. . .I'm feeling inspired. Since then my cheerleading squad and I won FIRST place at the UCA national competition…so I've been kinda busy! Sooooooo here we go with chapter 10.

5 months later—

October 1st, 2004

It's been forever. 5 months since I last saw Lizzie. My scheduled trip to Hilldrige that weekend in April got delayed due to my sudden promotion at my job. I'm making almost $4,000 a month taking pictures for weddings and parties. I lied about my in order to get this job in the first place and now I'm making more in 6 months than some people make in a year. Every night I lay awake in bed and debate on the importance of going back to Hilldrige. I loved Lizzie. What am I saying? I still love Lizzie! I've just gotten so adapted to my life in Tulsa that I have forgotten what I feel for her. It's been completely safe for about 2 months now that Ethan is dead and Vanessa is behind bars. Why haven't I even made an attempt to contact her? I'm the worst boyfriend ever. Am I seriously so obsessed with this job that I've forgotten about the love of my life? I'm a jerk. I know it, but it's going to stop. I'm on my way to Hilldrige as we speak. In fact, I'm on the plane! I'm going to win Lizzie back and hopefully ask her to move to Tulsa with me. I'm so excited about the life we can finally share openly!

Gordo

The plane slowly began its decent and Gordo placed his journal back in his carry-on. He couldn't wait to see Lizzie. It was going to be the biggest surprise of her life.

October 1st 2004

It's been 5 months. Kaleb has begun to kick and wake me up every night. She's only got a few short months left until her due date and I must say I can't wait. The pain in my back is almost constant and I've had to switch schools because Hilldrige High doesn't allow you to attend once you start to show. I still see Miranda everyday. We go shopping a lot for the baby. Speaking of which, my baby shower is tonight, so I should be receiving a lot of gifts. Not that many people are attending since most of my old school friends think I'm a slut and my new school friends don't know me well enough. It's basically me, my mom, Miranda, her mom, my aunt, and the closest friend I've made at St. Catherine's, Lily. She's 8 months pregnant and ready to pop. My mom was in charge of the invitations so I'm not sure who all she sent them to. . .I just know that that's all that have RSVPed. We'll see who shows up. It should be an interesting night.

Lizzie

PS—its funny how this has become more of a BABY journal than a journal about me. I never mention Gordo anymore and people have even stopped wondering where he is.

"And this one's from me." Miranda said as she placed a small delicately wrapped box in my hand. It was too small to be anything other than jewelry. Lizzie ripped the paper off and opened up the white box. She pulled out a sterling silver ring and out of the ring was cut "Kaleb".

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie squealed. "Miranda, it's gorgeous!"

"My sister-in-law got a ring with her daughters name engraved on to it. I thought it was the cutest idea I had to get one for you and Kaleb." Miranda smiled as she watched Lizzie stare at the ring. Lizzie pushed off the arms of the chair she was sitting in in order to hug her best friend. Miranda had been there for her ever since the raping. No word had been heard from Gordo in over 5 months and Miranda saw how it tore Lizzie up everyday. The doorbell rang and Lizzie pulled apart to answer it. "I'll get it!" Miranda volunteered.

"Don't be silly." Lizzie insisted. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't answer a door." She laughed and left the living room, pulling the French doors closed behind her. She flipped on the light in the entryway and pulled the door open. There stood Gordo.

As Lizzie pulled the door open, Gordo caught the first glimpse of her since New York. Her hair was still shoulder length and beachy blonde. Her eyes still sky blue and sparkling. He let his eyes wonder over her in that split second where neither one of them spoke. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he caught glimpse of her very pregnant stomach. He felt the world spin and he gripped the door frame to keep himself standing. She'd moved on, married some guy, and gotten pregnant. He felt the vomit launch from his stomach but he violently pushed it down. Tears stung his eyes as he grasped for something to say. ANYTHING. She did it for him.

"Is it really you?" she whispered quietly after a few moments. When he didn't respond she reached her hand out and touched his cheek. "It is. It has to be." Her hand shrank back like he was scorching hot.

"Yeah it's me. " Gordo choked out. He rubbed his eyes to keep the tears inside. "Uh, sorry it's such short notice. But uh. . . " He stuttered.

"Gordo it's been a long time." Lizzie whispered again. "I need to tell you something" Her hands resting on her stomach.  
"I've pretty much got it figured out already." Gordo spun ready to leave.

"Wait! Gordo! It's not what you think! Please don't leave!" She ran after him out onto the porch, not even attempting to stop her tears.

"I don't really want to hear it." Gordo jumped into his car, dropping the flowers he'd been holding on the ground. He sped off into the night. Lizzie sobbed and violently wiped the tears off her face. She turned around to return to the party, planning on not letting anyone know who the visitor had been. She walked back into the living room. Everyone turned to look at her and she burst into tears.


	11. Stupid Mistakes

The Reason

Chapter 11- Stupid Mistake

A/N: Most of my old readers probably haven't caught on yet that I'm continuing. It's been FOREVER I know. . .but please. Comment anyways. . .

October 2nd 2004 (1:00 a.m.)

I'm stupid. I've waited too long and Lizzie's moved on. She thought I was never coming back. WHY AM I SO STUPID? I saw her, standing there, PREGNANT, and all I could do was stutter. Why couldn't I apologize for not coming back sooner? THIS IS ENTIRELY MY FAULT! It doesn't matter. I'm getting on a plane tomorrow afternoon and I'm going back to Tulsa. She can move on, so can I. I guess she didn't really love me. I'm such a dumbass to think she would still have feelings for me after half a year of no contact. I've got to get some sleep. I've got a plane to catch tomorrow.

Gordo

PS-Good news! Kaci flew down here this evening to visit with her brother. She said after I left for California that she felt bad for losing touch with her family. At least I won't have to be lonely on the way back to Tulsa!

Gordo pulled down the covers of the bed in room 23C at the Hilldrige Hotel. He switched off the light and laid back on the pillows. He tried to push himself into a shallow sleep, but he couldn't. He picked up the phone and dialed the room next to him. A sleepy Kaci answered it after the fourth ring.

"Kaci, It's. . . Gord. . .Tim." Gordo stumbled almost forgetting his fake name.

"Yes, I know. Who else would call me at one o' clock in the morning?" She laughed

"Uh, I can't sleep. Will you come over? I need someone to talk to."

"Sure. I'll be over in a second."

"Okay. Bye" Gordo hung up and pulled on a t-shirt.

Kaci placed the phone back on the receiver. She had wanted this moment to come for AGES. She had been attracted to Tim since the day he'd moved in. She could always tell that he'd been hung up on some girl here in Hilldrige. . .but tonight she could tell that something was different. His voice sounded sad, almost like he'd lost his best friend or the love of his life. Kaci wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. She slid out of bed and opened her suitcase. She ripped off her t-shirt and shorts and pulled on her teddy, black lace with a pink ever so see through bra and matching underwear. "This looks to obvious" She said aloud to nobody. She pulled out her chiffon bed coat and slipped it on. You could just barely see the teddy. It looked as if she were TRYING to keep anybody from seeing it, but failing miserably. She pulled her crazy hair up into a sexy messy bun, applied some eyeliner and lip-gloss and gave herself the once over in the mirror. "Damn. Tim would have to be GAY to resist me." She giggled softly and pranced down the hall to Tim's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Hey, thanks so much for com. . ." Gordo stopped dead in his tracks as he drunk Kaci in. Her robe was desperately trying to cover her sexy lingerie. He wondered where she'd been before he'd called. She smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gordo could feel himself tense up. He didn't want to be turned on, but for some reason he couldn't help it.

"You sounded so sad on the phone." Kaci said pulling away but leaving his hands around her waist. "What's up?" Gordo thought about telling her about Lizzie, but right now all he could focus on was Kaci. He hugged her again, catching a breeze of her perfume. She let her hand slide down his chest before she released him. She slid onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Come here, tell me what's wrong." Kaci prodded him to sit on the bed next to her. Gordo obliged dumbfounded, sitting with his legs over the side of the bed, not facing her. Kaci began to rub his shoulders. "Gah, you're tense. Something has got to be wrong."

"Well there is this girl, but she's moved on." Gordo successfully kept his voice from wavering.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you, Tim." Kaci said whispering in his ear. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his biceps. Gordo's apprehensive behavior seemed to vanish. He turned to face Kaci, placing one hand behind her head, brought her in for a lingering kiss. The kiss began to deepen . . .

October 2nd (1:15 a.m.)

I saw Gordo tonight. He came to my door during the shower and all I could do was stand there. He saw that I was pregnant and flipped out. He probably thinks that I've moved on. I didn't even get the chance to tell him that I was freaking raped trying to find him. Not that it matters, he's probably long gone by now. But I just wish I could have had the chance to tell him what happened and to tell him that I still loved him. Maybe I can still catch him. If he didn't go back to the airport maybe he's staying at the hotel. I'm not going to let him get away again. I'm outta here.

Lizzie

Lizzie pulled on sweatpants and Gordo's baseball jersey from the 5th grade. It fit her now, back then it swallowed him alive. She slipped on her black flip flops and grabbed her keys from the desk. She slipped quietly down the stairs and hopped into her black Nissan Pathfinder. She made the short 4 minute drive to the hotel and entered the lobby discreetly.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the counter, who looked like he was about 200 years old peered at Lizzie from behind his spectacles.

"Yeah, can you tell me what room Mr. Gordon is in?"

"I'm sorry; I'm not allowed to reveal room numbers past 10 o' clock." Lizzie sighed. She had to think fast.

"But he's my husband! We got into a big fight, so he came to the hotel to stay, and I'm really lonely . . . plus I think I'm going into labor!" Lizzie shut her eyes for dramatic effect. The man strained to see over the counter. Realizing she was pregnant he turned to the computer and typed in something.

"Room 23C. Make it quick. I don't want to get caught doing this." The man smiled and Lizzie thanked him. She headed for the elevator and took it to the 3rd floor. She turned left after getting off and stared directly at room 23C.

Gordo began to pull at Kaci's chiffon robe. He slipped it off over her shoulders and slurped in the overall look Kaci had achieved.

"She looks so damn hot in that thing." Gordo thought to himself as Kaci took in another kiss. She tore his t-shirt off of him and he began fumbling with the ties on her teddy. There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" Gordo wondered to himself. He kissed Kaci once more before getting off her and walking to the door. He swung it open revealing Lizzie. "Lizzie! What the hell are you doing here?" He watched as Lizzie's eyes moved from his ruffled hair, to bare chest, to half naked girl on the bed behind him. He grimaced. How was he going to explain this?

"I didn't know you had company, Gordo." She gestured to Kaci who was innocently covering herself with blankets. "Is she your girlfriend?" Lizzie flashed him a fake smile.

"No, Lizzie. It's not what you think." Gordo tried to explain. She shook her head and blinked back tears.

"I thought you'd come back for me. I guess not." Lizzie shifted uncomfortably.

"You're the one who's married and pregnant!" Gordo screamed. Lizzie stared at him aghast.

"Are you kidding me? You son of a bitch!" Lizzie turned on foot and took off towards the elevators. Gordo took after her.

"No! Lizzie NO! I'm not letting you get away." He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" She whirled to face him. "Go back to your tramp!" She sneered, her tone dripping with venom.

"Lizzie. We need to talk." Gordo tried to calm her down. Lizzie pushed the elevator button over and over again.

"DAMNIT!" She cursed the elevators. She took off towards the stairs. Gordo once again chased her. "Stop following me!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs. He grabbed for her arm and she yanked away, missed her footing and fell all the way down to the bottom of the stairs and lay motionless on the ground.


	12. What have I done?

The Reason

Chapter 12- What have I done?

A/N: So either you guys have lost interest or you have just overlooked me, but I'm basically writing for fun now. I REALLY want some reviews telling me if it's good or not. . . help me out people. Remember. Lizzie's family thinks Gordo is the father of Lizzie's baby, Gordo thinks she's married.

Gordo sat with his hands on his face in the Emergency Room waiting room. Lizzie's parents sat across the room from him. They were shooting him the occasional glance, not really sure if it was him or not. He hadn't had the nerve to say anything to them yet. He was too worried about Lizzie. After she'd fallen he'd immediately rushed to her side. The old man who worked behind the desk had heard the "ruckus" as he called it and came to investigate. He hobbled back to the desk as fast as he could to call the ambulance. The rest was a blur to Gordo. He just remembered Lizzie awaking from her trance, grabbing his hand as if she would never let go. It broke his heart when the paramedics pulled them apart. He looked at his watch. 3:32. How much longer would this last? He couldn't stand the torture.

"David Gordon?" Gordo looked up and was face to face with Jo McGuire. He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed her crossing the room towards him. Now she was right above him.

"Hey. Mrs. McGuire." Gordo's hands twisted nervously in his lap. She took the chair next to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"We've missed you so much, Gordo!" Gordo was taking aback by her rush of emotion. He would have thought they would have been mad for more than one reason. "Where have you been these past few months?" Jo wiped tears from her face. Gordo took a deep breath and prepared to launch into his story for the first time.

"Well, it all started when Miranda made the cheer squad and Lizzie started dating Jeff. . ."

1 hour later

"Wow." Mrs. McGuire sighed. She couldn't believe how much pressure Gordo had been under with the Rebels, and she saw for the first time how much Gordo really did love her daughter.

"So, seeing as if we aren't going anywhere, would you please fill me in on Lizzie's life the past few months? Who's the lucky husband/father?" Gordo asked with the toughest smile he could muster.

"Husband? Lizzie's not married. Father? She said it was you." Mrs. McGuire looked at him strangely.

"We need to speak to the parents of Lizzie McGuire?" A doctor had entered the waiting room. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire launched toward the doctor. Gordo followed close on their heels. "Oh, I'm sorry. Immediate family only." The nurse held her arm up blocking Gordo's path.

"Uh. He is family." Jo said smiling at Gordo. Gordo smiled hesitantly back. He couldn't register much. Lizzie told her family that HE was the father? Why would she do that? They had never even. . .had sex. What in the world was going on?

"I know you are all very concerned about Lizzie." The doctor paused and everyone held their breath. "She's going to be fine. There is however another problem. Sometime during the fall, the umbilical cord wrapped around the neck of the fetus, cutting off its oxygen supply." Jo let out a little whimper. "It died within a minute. Now, there are always two options when a fetus dies like this. We can surgically remove it, or we can let Lizzie's body take care of it on its own. Since Lizzie's not stable enough to make decisions right now, it's up to the family. I'm sorry. I'll leave you guys alone for a minute."

"Gordo! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry you're child had to go like this!" Mrs. McGuire sobbed onto her husbands shoulder. Gordo shifted uncomfortably in his chair. You're child. You're child. You're child. It resounded in his head. While Mr. and Mrs. McGuire talked nervously about what to do with the fetus, Gordo slipped out of the room. He had to find Lizzie. He walked quickly up the hallway and then back down to the nurse's station. He quickly looked for the most inexperienced nurse in hopes she wouldn't know that visitors weren't allowed until 8:00 am. He quickly found her; she'd nervously dropped a stack of papers on the ground. He bent down and pick up a few that had scattered further away from her.

"Thanks. It's my first day, so I'm really new at all this." The girl admitted taken the papers from Gordo.

"It was nothing. Um, could you please tell me what room Elizabeth McGuire is in?" He smiled at her.

"Sure!" She walked behind the now empty desk and she quickly looked up the name. "Room 245." She smiled back at him. He thanked her and made his way to the room. He quietly pushed the door open finding it empty aside from Lizzie asleep on the bed. He pulled up the chair and sat down beside her bed. He quickly grabbed her hand and brought it slowly up to his lips. This woke her and she turned her head to see him.

"Hey." He whispered to her.

"Oh, God. Gordo what happened? I have the worst headache." Lizzie raised her hand up to her temple.

"You mean you can't remember? Lizzie, you fell down the stairs." Gordo braced for her reaction.

"No. I know that part, what happened after that?"

"I don't know either." Gordo admitted.

"I'm the one who fell down the stairs, Gordo." Lizzie giggled.

"I know, but I was so worried about you I couldn't think about anything else." Gordo kissed her hand again.

"Gordo, I have so much to say to you, I don't know where to start." Lizzie closed her eyes.

"I know. I have a lot of explaining to do too."

"How'd it get to be this way? Twice in my life, I've thought I've loved you David Gordon. What keeps going wrong?" Lizzie opened her eyes and found Gordo staring at her.

"I don't know, Lizzie, but I can tell you this. . ."

"SIR! SIR! You can't be in here!" A much larger night nurse peered at him from the doorway.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I really have. . ."

"You really have to leave!" The nurse took two steps towards him and he quickly released Lizzie's hand.

"I'll see you in the morning, Lizzie." Gordo walked out of the room.

"You pushed her down the stairs!" Kaci yelled. "You killed YOUR baby!" Gordo was in a room of a thousand people, but closely surrounded by the people he knew. Kaci was standing there in her teddy. Lizzie was there, Miranda, Lizzie's parents, his parents and all of his old school friends. Kaci walked up to him and pushed him to the ground. She straddled him and began to unbutton his shirt. "It's okay, baby. I know you REALLY love me." Kaci gave him a bruising kiss.

"NO! I love Lizzie! I wont' lose her!" Gordo screamed, but nobody could hear him. He saw Lizzie struggling to get away through the crowd. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gordo awoke from his vivid dream. He was dripping in sweat. He was sprawled out across 3 hospital chairs and he could feel the pain in his back from this decision. He checked his watch. 7:51. He could see Lizzie soon. He decided to go back to the hotel, shower, change, and call his parents. He hadn't talked to them in a long time. He promised the McGuire's he'd be right back and zoomed to the hotel. He entered his room to find Kaci sleeping on his bed. He rolled his eyes thinking of how she'd tried to seduce him. He hopped into the shower, hoping to wash away his guilty feelings. Gordo was in the middle of lathering, rinsing, and repeating when the shower curtain was thrown open.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gordo screamed. He lunged for the shower curtain to cover himself, and in the process, shampoo ran down into his eyes. "AHHHHHHH! It burns! Kaci! Just get out! Just leave!" The smile that was on Kaci's face had vanished.

"Okay. I'm sorry Tim."

"My name is not Tim." Gordo shut off the water and switched the shower curtain out for a towel. "My name is David Gordon"

"Um. . .Well, then who am I going to be?" Kaci smirked.

"Don't you get it? This is not a game! My best friend and the girl I love fell down the stairs last night, killing her baby. I moved to Tulsa only after I got involved in a gang here. It was so they couldn't find me. It was pure luck to get an offer like you to come along! Stop acting like I'm going to be with you because I'm NOT! I love Lizzie McGuire! I have never loved you, and Kaci, I NEVER WILL!" Gordo threw on his clothes and tossed the rest of his items into his suitcase. He picked up his bags and stormed out of the hotel room.


End file.
